


Words on My Skin 吾肤之语

by xiaomuecho



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 灵魂伴侣AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: 每一个孩子学会写字后做的第一件事差不多都是在他们的手上写下一个hello，希望能得到回答。Leonard Snart和大部分孩子没什么区别。





	Words on My Skin 吾肤之语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words on My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236887) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse), [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic). 



每一个孩子学会写字后做的第一件事差不多都是在他们的手上写下一个hello，他们希望能得到回答。他们希望那是他们能够懂得的话语。他们认识的字母表，他们说的语言。  
有些孩子很幸运而有些孩子不太幸运。有些孩子甚至从来没有得到过回答。当然除了单词还有可能是其他的东西。当你还太小不懂什么意思的画在手臂上的孩子气的图画。但最终总有一个小心翼翼的hello。  
Leo跟其他孩子没什么差别。他快六岁了而他用蓝色墨水写在手掌上的hello，在他爸爸看见之前很容易就能洗掉。  
没有人回答他。  
他又试过几次，确定一下。毕竟只试这么一次没有人会注意到吧。甚至就算他已经知道不会有人来回答他，他仍然尝试了很多次。他知道这很愚蠢，但他还是不能停下来。  
但他还有小Lisa需要照顾和保证她的安全。他忘记了写在手臂上的话语从来得不到回应这码事。还是忘记比较好。Lisa对他来说就足够了。  
*  
Lenny遇见Mick的时候已经14岁了。这是第一次有人毫无缘由的为他挺身而出。这足够发展一段友谊了。  
Mick，事实上来说，就跟Lenny一样愤怒和缺失灵魂伴侣，但在不同的方面。他们两个想要完全相处融洽是不太容易的。但Mick是他的，就像Lisa也是他的一样，他们还是挺了过来。他们两个的皮肤上出了伤疤没有别的标记是没关系的。  
*  
Lenny20岁的时候手臂上出现了孩子气的道道，他吓死了。可能是个刚刚大到看到其他人做着这样的动作，跟着学的孩子。也可能是他的父母，或者其他的亲近的有灵魂伴侣的成年人。  
他看到这画的第一个想法是，为什么是现在？他真的现在处理不了。和他一起工作的人可是会毫不犹豫的用小孩子对付他的人啊。他又不是没听说过拥有小孩子做灵魂伴侣的人的结果。他一点都不想拥有这种名气。  
他对这个世界的憎恨又多了一点。但他更恨小孩子永远得不到灵魂伴侣的回答。  
Lenny还是个孩子的时候不是经常画画，就算现在他也没什么时间画画。但他还是去买了一套灵魂伴侣专用马克笔——这名字让他有点不舒服，不过就是写在皮肤上很容易就能洗掉的墨水罢了啊。柜台后的女人对他笑得一脸深意。  
他画画糟糕透了。可这个孩子看起来一点都不在乎，当他的皮肤上出现颤抖的线条时，他自己的也是半斤八两了。  
Mick嘲笑他，因为他画的真是太难看了。Lenny瞪他，不过还是回去继续在胳膊上给小太阳涂色了。  
Lisa看着画笑得跟鸽子叫似的。他努力保持一张生气的脸。  
Lenny开始穿长袖衬衫藏手臂。  
*  
Len21岁那年，他晚上挽起袖子发现胳膊上有了个歪歪扭扭的单词。拼做Barry。一定是有人教他怎么写自己的名字了。  
他的。是个男孩儿。Len第一次想到。  
他冲了个澡。从浴室出来这个名字还在。他拿起一支黑色马克笔在另一支手臂上写了个Len。他爬上床睡着了。  
*  
Len28岁时进了监狱。他躺在床铺上，挽起袖子时发现胳膊上有一句颤抖的我妈妈死了。  
我很抱歉，他用一支马克笔写道，只此一次希望他能提供的安慰不止是粗劣的字语。你还好吗？他加了一句。  
没有回答。  
几天后他看见胳膊上又有了一段话，一次一个单词。  
他们不让我见爸爸。  
他们觉得是他伤害了妈妈。  
Len的心都为了这个孩子疼了起来，他不知道要说什么好。  
你得坚强起来，Barry，他最后写道。这是Lisa小的时候他一遍一遍对她说的话——他们对彼此说的话。他讨厌自己还得对另一个孩子说同样的话，可能他只能做到这些了。  
他不知道Barry会怎么样。大概是寄养家庭把。他考虑了一会儿然后告诉Barry不要对任何人说起他。他们都不喜欢这样，但只是为了彼此都好。如果没人知道那这个孩子会很安全。  
从那以后，他的皮肤上只会在晚上才有话语，大部分是Barry上床的时候。  
那以后他断断续续的从Barry那里了解一些事。Len从来不知道该说些什么，但他还是回答了，因为什么都不回答更糟糕。  
把Barry告诉他的事情和新闻联系起来一点都不难。Henry Allan，谋杀了自己的妻子。他是这样知道Barry住在中心城的，他从来没问过Barry住在哪里，因为这样看来更好。  
这意味着Henry Allan会在黑铁监狱终生监禁，就像他一样。他不知道该不该告诉Barry。但你该怎么告诉你的灵魂伴侣你是个罪犯呢？告诉他你在监狱？  
Len从来没有对他的灵魂伴侣说过谎，他也绝不会说谎。但Barry还只是个小孩子，而有些事没有必要说给他。还不着急，他能等的。  
如果他们把Henry Allan送来这里，他会依情况而定。先跟Henry Allan谈一谈再说。  
Len得说Henry Allan看起来是个好人，一个正直的人，这在黑铁监狱真的是非常稀有。他不知道Henry Allan在这里呆多久才会改变品行。  
这不意味着他没有犯罪。但Barry坚信他的爸爸是无辜的，这就值得Len给Henry一个机会了。  
”告诉我，“Len坐在Henry Allan身边的长凳上，说道。”你杀了自己的妻子吗？“这不是他们第一次交谈，而他惊讶的看着Len，也许还有这失望，就好像他觉得Len不会这么想。”因为Barry看起来觉得你没有。“  
Henry Allan睁大眼睛。  
“你是……你是Len，”他反应过来了。“不，我没有。我怎么可能……”他哽咽着说，而Len觉得他说的可能是真的。“Barry还好吗？你能告诉他不用担心我吗？我很好，为他骄傲？”  
Len的目光穿过庭院落在他亲爱的老爸身上，他觉得Henry Allan可能真的是个好爸爸。  
“我会让他知道的。他还……好吧，我觉得。大概。”  
“谢谢你，”Henry Allan衷心的说道，Len尴尬的转开目光。“我没想到会是你。”  
“失望了？”Len慢吞吞的说。  
他当然会失望了，Henry Allan是个好父亲，肯定不会希望Len这样的人成为他儿子的灵魂伴侣。没人会想要的。  
“我以前看着我儿子花好几个小时给另一个从来没见过的人看。我看着他学会怎么写字后总是能得到简单的可以理解的回答。我看着那些话语温柔又满是鼓励，如果你没有立马回答会马上道歉。我一直都很高兴他能拥有你。我现在也是。”  
Len不知道该怎么回答。他没想到这番话。  
“他是我的灵魂伴侣，”他这么说着耸了耸肩。因为他还能说什么呢？  
这个晚上他躺在床铺上，在胳膊上写满了话语。他对Barry解释他在监狱里，为什么在这里。他遇见了Barry的爸爸，Henry Allan也还不错。  
当Len没什么可说的时候，他手腕里面露出了一句小小的谢谢。  
*  
他三十三岁，大部分人都叫他Snart—现在这个称号是他的了，不是他爸的了。而他的灵魂伴侣询问他，他们能否见面。  
他渴望这个想法。但Leonard Snart的人生里真的没有这件事的余地了。  
他告诉巴里这个主意不好，因为这是事实。他不需要Len掺和他的人生。如果有任何人发现了这件事，他们两个都会很危险。  
当他给孩子解释这件事的时候，他一点都没美化。  
他的灵魂伴侣说他这么想是个笨蛋，但他还是坚持这样了，因为他俩安全才是最重要的。  
从他胳膊上潦草的书写他知道了他的灵魂伴侣的生活。他的寄养家庭，他的初吻，他的学习，他的初恋男孩儿，他第一个爱上的不是艾瑞斯的女孩儿。作为回报Len告诉了他大概不该说的事情。当然是关于Lisa和Mick的，但还有他做的事情。  
Len对他的抢劫都挺骄傲的，完成一个天衣无缝的计划带来的肾上腺素的刺激让他嗨到不行。他在用马克笔跟他的灵魂伴侣分享这些时没太多想。  
当然了，他的灵魂伴侣好奇心太盛。他还没意识到的时候，Len就已经为了回答他写下了太多不该说的了。  
*  
Len三十九岁的时候他的灵魂伴侣开始在CCPD工作。  
“也就是你了，Snart，”Mick说着摇了摇头。  
Lisa狂笑。  
*  
Len四十一岁的时候消息停止了。  
也许那之后Len就不太像他自己了。也许他没有那么谨慎了，也许他有点不受控制了。  
Mick烧伤了而Lisa离开了。  
九个月之后他看见了手腕上颤抖的一行抱歉这么久没联系你。他能做的只有紧握着自己的手腕放在胸前努力呼吸。  
花了他好一会儿Len才写下你还好吗？  
字母歪歪扭扭。  
他看着字迹出现，一个字母接着一个字母，他耳中满是自己的心跳声。  
我很好，很快我就会告诉你。  
等了两天，他才看见自己的皮肤上再次出现黑色字迹。他都快以为自己之前是在做梦。  
你在哪里？给我个地址，拜托了？  
巴里从来没有这么问过吗，而Len不应该告诉他。  
但是已经九个月了而Len可能会回答他的任何问题，只要他的皮肤上一直会出现黑色的字迹。  
所以他写下了他在星城的破旧旅店的地址，还有房间号。  
谢谢！巴里回答道然后就没有了。  
Len盯着他的胳膊。等着。  
他不知道他是不是应该在屋子里来回转。  
传来敲门声。  
Len谨慎的打开门，手中握着枪。  
虽然他从来没见过他的灵魂伴侣，但他无论在哪里都能认出来他。就算他知道他长什么样子，可巴里不可能在这里的。  
“嗨？”巴里问道，尴尬的扭了扭脸红了。“所以，我身上大概是发生了些不可思议的事情。”  
Len什么都没说，只是把他拽进屋里，把枪放在门边的柜子上双臂抱着他。  
触摸着他的灵魂伴侣的感觉温馨的就像回到了家。他的皮肤都因为这碰触而重泛生机，而他们接触的地方都有电流梭行。  
巴里笑了，也许是哭了。Len擦掉巴里脸颊上流下的一滴眼泪，在他的嘴唇上落下一个轻吻。  
巴里冲他笑了起来头靠在Len的脖子上。  
稍后再问问题。他们两人都将完整。而现在这些都无关紧要。  
*  
Leonard Snart四十二岁了。他不是个好人。他是个罪犯：一个窃贼有时还是个杀人犯。他不只是擅长这些，他还喜欢。  
他的灵魂伴侣是个不可思议的人，而他看着Len的样子就好像他不止如此。  
Len笑起来，亲吻着巴里。

END


End file.
